bbofandomcom-20200214-history
The Girl of His Dreams
Plot Nighttime in Charlotte once again. The sound of a siren in the distance breaks the silence, as two robbers run out of a bank. The run around the corner into an alley where a black car is waiting for them. They jump in, start the engine, and pull off. The passenger turns around, watching blue lights begin to illuminate the buildings they've just left. (Robber 2): Ha! We made a clean getaway, and the cops are only just showin' up at the scene. This is the best heist ever! (The car passes by a young man, who explodes into green light) What the hell? (A black and white streak rushes passed the car, shaking it.) What was that?! The streak makes another lap around the car before pulling up beside it, revealing itself to be XLR8. (XLR8): Pull over! (Robber 1): Make me, freak! He jerks the wheel, attempting to ram XLR8, who moves to the left, just slightly, to avoid it. (XLR8): Fine! We'll do this your way! XLR8 picks up speed, gaining distance on the car. He begins running in a circle, creating a small tornado. The driver hits the brakes, failing to stop the car as it is already caught in the twister's pull, and is lifted up. XLR8 halts off to the side, waiting as the cyclone fades and the car succumbs to gravity. He dashes up a wall and leaps past the car, circling it once. XLR8 lands with the two robbers under his arms, and his mask up. He turns his head to watch the car crash into the ground. (Robber 1): Whoa... (XLR8): I know right? I've been practicing that one for a while now. Later...two police officers are putting the robbers in their car and the car is being towed away. After securing the criminals, one officer moves into the passenger seat, and the other walks over to XLR8 who stuck around to make sure no one got away. (Police Officer): Thanks for the assist, sir o-or ma'am... (XLR8): It's not a problem. I'm just trying to help. And, it's “XLR8”. The officer nods. XLR8's mask slides down over his face and he rushes away into the night. Back at home... Bryce walks in and stops at the side of the couch, where Melanie is sitting, watching the news. (Melanie): Hey, honey! They're showing you stopping those robbers. (Bryce): Already? Huh, they usually wait 'til the next day. Alright, well, I'm headed to bed. Got a long day of training tomorrow. (Melanie): Training? I don't think you'll have time. (Bryce): What? Why not? (Melanie): School starts tomorrow. End Scene ”The Girl of HIs Dreams” Bryce stares up at the panther statues on the outside of his prison, guarding the entrance. His sister, Raven, walks up from behind and stops just beside him. (Bryce): Well, it's time, I guess. (Raven): Yup, time to go to school. The worst part of the year. (She sighs) Might as well make the best of it. Bryce nods, begrudgingly, and the two walk inside. Bryce quickly meets up with his friends, and Raven with hers. Later, in English, Bryce is sitting in his desk, eyes fluttering in and out of sleep. He shakes his head, trying to jog himself awake. (Bryce): Oh man, I gotta stay awake. I can't get in trouble on the first day. (His eyes go to shut again) Maybe just a sec-'' No! (Everyone in the class looks at Bryce, given he's just yelled. His face turns bright red.) (English Teacher): Is something wrong, Mr. Bowman? (Bryce): Uh... no, Mrs. Jenkins. Just, didn't sleep well. (She returns to whatever she was talking about before; Bryce certainly wasn't paying attention.) ''Come on, man. On the first day?! I'm already the quiet kid, now I'm gonna be the weird one too... Bryce's next class is History, and he's not paying any more attention here than English before. This time, however, he's preoccupied watching the “golden-hair goddess” Marissa Harper. She's taking notes from the board attentively as the teacher, Mr. Shook, speaks about something probably important. (Bryce): Man, she's so pretty. Why am I such a wuss. I can't even talk to her, not even a question about class? Come on... I'll talk to her, later. I've got to. (Mr. Shook): Okay, quick! Bryce! (Bryce jerks his head off Marissa and to the sound of his name) What's the first amendment! Bryce realizes that everyone is staring at him. For the second class in a row. (Bryce): Uhh- RAPPS, so: religion, assembly, press, protest, speech. (He closes his eyes in frustration with himself, then reopens them as he speaks again) The rights to those... things... Everyone turns back to Mr. Shook as he resumes teaching, and Bryce buries his head in his crossed arms. At the end of class, Bryce shoves his stuff away, half-assed, and swings his backpack on. He walks over to Marissa, as she's neatly sliding her binder and notebook into their exact spot. Perfect. He holds his breath, trying to force some words out. At first he gets nothing, but then she turns her head up to him with a smile (Bryce): H-hey, Marissa, how are you? (Marissa): Good! How was your summer? (Bryce): Pretty good. A little weird, but that's just how it is these days. (He chuckles slightly) (Marissa): Yeah, with those aliens or whatever on the news all the time. (Bryce): (He laughs a little nervously) I know, right? It's wild. (Marissa): Well, uh, I should get to my next class. (Bryce): Oh- yeah- me too! I'll see you around, I guess. Bryce walks away, giddily and almost visibly shaking. End Scene A grey-skinned alien wearing a red and black outfit that resembles overalls, with long, white hair is riding a black hovercraft, sort of like a glider. He carries a two-handed axe with a red energy blade. He hovers over the streets of Charlotte, holding his axe in both hands. He spies a quick movement and swings his axe, sending a wave of red energy out from the blade. A sleek, black alien reaches out with silver plugs on his hand and absorbs through them. The alien steps back, putting his hands on his hips. He has one large blue eye, black, hair-like tendrils, and a long tail, all with silver plugs on the end. He also has silver bolts on his arms, hips, and shoulders. Feedback stares down his opponent. (Feedback): Hey, man, I don't think you're understanding the whole “Feedback” thing. It's my name for a reason. (Grey Alien): Heh, you think you're smarter than me? Sunder is the best bounty hunter in the galaxy! (Feedback): Yeah, you keep tellin' yourself that. Feedback fires a blue beam of energy from his fingers, blasting Sunder right in the chest. He scoots backward in the air, but doesn't knock him off the glider. He cringes a bit from the blast, but recovers quickly. (Sunder): That the best you got? He flies forward on his glider, rearing his arms back with the axe ready to strike. Feedback steps away from his attacker. Sunder nears Feedback and swings the axe, whoosh, right passed his head as he slides down onto his back. Feedback spins around onto his hands, facing his enemy. As Sunder lifts the glider up to turn around, Feedback hurls a blast of energy at him. He dodges the attack, easily, then makes for another attempt. This time, Feedback slaps the Infinity on his chest and transforms into Diamondhead, as Sunder takes his best shot. The hunter's axe digs into Diamondhead's crystal hide, hardly damaging him and nary hurting him. Sunder looks surprised for a moment, but composes himself quickly. (Diamondhead): Come on, Sunder. Your boss must've told you all my tricks. (Sunder; with a slight chuckle): Hmpf, you think you've got it all figured out, huh? (He rips the axe out of Diamondhead's chest and glides backward slightly. Diamondhead fires shards at Sunder, who blocks them with a red shield being projected from a small opening on the glider.) You're not even close! The shield in front of Sunder dissipates. He aims the front end of his axe at Diamondhead and fires a sonic blast. Diamondhead reaches forward with both arms, shifting them into a jagged shield. The sonic waves smack into the shield and crack it, along with the rest of Diamondhead's body. Diamondhead falls to the ground, greatly weakened, and almost passes out. Sunder hovers over toward him and lifts him up by his collar. (Sunder): I always get my man! (The Infinity appears on Diamondhead's chest and shifts to a silhouette of bipedal bird-like alien then bursts with green light.) What the- Diamondhead is replaced in Sunder's grasp by the bird alien, who has black and purple feathers with a white mohawk and a black mask, which his yellow eyes peak through. The alien, Tomahawk, kicks Sunder away with incredible strength, even throwing Sunder off his glider. (Tomahawk): Hey, I've been meaning to try this one out! Guess the watch knew I needed 'im. (Sunder): Ugh! I'm still bringin' you in! Sunder always gets his man! Sunder picks his axe off the ground and swings it, furiously, at Tomahawk. Tomahawk bends backward at the knee to dodge the slash of red energy, then springs back just as fast. (Tomahawk): Whoa! I'm as agile as a tomahawk. Heh, I think I like that, actually. Tomahawk sets himself in a fighting stance as Sunder charges him. He catches Sunder's swing in his talons, then kicks him in the side of the head. Then he kicks him with the other foot with a loud crack, sending Sunder flying backward smashing into a parked car on the side of the street. Tomahawk rushes him, landing several punches on the alien's face before leaping off him and obliterating him with another powerful kick, pushing Sunder all the way through the car and sunken into the pavement. Tomahawk takes a step back. (Tomahawk; raising his arms in the air): Hell yeah! This dude is awesome! Tomahawk watches Sunder weakly press a button on his bracelet, phasing away. Tomahawk still rejoicing is interrupted by a firm hand on his shoulder. He jerks his head toward a police officer. (Police Officer): You're under arrest! (Tomahawk): That ain't gonna happen. (He pushes the office off of him) Look, I have mad respect for what you guys do, and I'm not trying to be a dick or anything, but I am helping! (Police Officer): What about the tax payers whose road you just shredded? Or the citizen whose car you smashed?! Are you helping them too? (Tomahawk): In the long run! And listen to that crowd. They're thanking me right now! The officer has a hard time disagreeing with that. (Police Officer): That doesn't matter! You're coming with me. He tries to slap handcuffs on Tomahawk's wrists, but he forces the officer back. (Tomahawk): Not today. He runs toward a building and scales it with ease. Once at the top, he reverts back to Bryce and heads down the stairs toward the ground floor. End Scene Above the Earth, in a black ship that's shaped similarly to Sunder's glider with red lights all along the sides, Sunder is using a holographic communication device to contact his employer. (Vilgax): So... you failed like the others. (Sunder): This guy's no joke. He uses the Omnitrix well. (Vilgax): And yet you call yourself the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy. (Sunder): I AM THE BEST! But now that I know what I'm really up against, I'm upping my price! Vilgax's eyes light up violet and Sunder is tossed across the room, smashing into the wall. (Vilgax): You will do exactly as you were instructed and for the same price. Sunder is barely able to pull himself out of the wall. (Sunder): Vilga- (He is thrown to the side, falling face-first onto the metal floor.) (Vilgax): Do I make myself clear?! (Sunder): Yes, sir. (Vilgax): Good. (His eyes return to their natural red.) Now return to that planet and bring me my prize! The communication ends, leaving Sunder on the cold ground alone. THE END Characters *Bryce Bowman *Marissa Harper (first appearance) *Raven Bowman Villains *Sunder (first appearance) *Vilgax Aliens Used *XLR8 *Feedback (first appearance) *Diamondhead *Tomahawk (first appearance) Trivia *Bryce uses Tomahawk for the first time. *Sunder makes his debut appearance. *Marissa makes her debut appearance. *Feedback appears for the first time. Category:Episodes